The War Of The Kaiju
by Helene Oskanian
Summary: I was tasked with the impossible. I must travel back in time with my cousins and stop Godzilla and the MUTO's from killing each other, as we will need their help against an even deadlier threat. But, that threat only comes earlier. After a few years, one of my cousins are kidnapped by them. I must find her... before they kill her...(on hiatus)
1. Prologue

**This is going to be my first original character in a fanfiction (and that character is me. Because I am that epic.) Be prepared for my ego.**

Year-2035

They first came over twenty years ago.

Godzilla had killed the MUTO's. He was leaving to go back to the sea and hibernate, but only a few days later, _they _came. The martians. They attacked us with their huge tripods, killing millions, in their attempt to eradicate humans. Their weaponry was so powerful, that not even mighty Godzilla could do anything to stop them. In fact, he was only just killed by them three days ago.

We began to lose hope. Now, we have gone from a population of seven billion to just twenty. I am humanity's only hope. We have just figured out how to time travel, and our plan is to send me (and my two cousins) back in time to 2014 to stop Godzilla from killing the MUTO's, as we will need all the help we can get. One kaiju cannot stop a huge army of deadly aliens. But if we have a few, we have a chance.

The reason they chose me was because I was born with a very special ability. I could communicate with other Kaiju through telepathy. I had done this a few times with the now deceased Godzilla. I could stop the MUTO's and Godzilla from killing each other, and instead fight the aliens. I also had to prevent the deaths of their babies- the more, the merrier, am I right?

The landscape was dull. All of the once proud buildings had fallen, their remnants littering the dirty landscape.

'Helene Oskanian. We need your epicness,' Our leader told me.

Okay, okay, maybe he didn't say it like that.

'Helene Oskanian. We need your help.'

'Why? What happened?' I replied, in my most amazingly epic British accent.

'We have discovered how to time travel. You must go back in time and stop Godzilla and the MUTO's from killing each other.'

I felt happy for the first time in years. Time travel was my dream. I smiled, which is something I rarely do.

'I'll go, but only if my cousins come with me.'

'...fine...'

My cousins- the older one called Nova and the younger one called Lily- were both younger than me, and extremely immature. Nova had very dark hair and slightly tanned skin, with a strong American accent, whilst Lily had lighter coloured hair, which was a bit curly, and less of an accent.

_1 day later _

My cousins and I went towards the time machine. It was a black sphere, which hovered above the ground and was around three meters tall. The other survivors surrounded us.

'You only have enough energy to go back to 2014. After that you will be stuck there unless you find another source of energy. Remember, this is also a device that could be used in transportation, and can be used as a defense/offense mechanism. We wish you luck,' The Leader told us.

All three of us entered the Time Machine.

Before closing the door, I looked out, and said 'Thank you. I will never forget any of you.'

I then shut the door.

I was ready to travel through time.

**Sorry, I just had to make myself awesome... also, to newcomers, there is a poll on my account about which story I should do next, please vote.**


	2. The Monsters and The Tripod

We quickly sat down on three seats, each with buttons surrounding it.

'Hello. My name is U3X. I am the AI. Where would you like to go?'

'What's an AI?' Nova asked.

'It means Artificial Intelligence,' I replied.

'Please take us to the the 8th of May, 2014,' I carried on, addressing U3X.

'Certainly,' he replied. The time machine then rose up into the air, as lightning flashed around it.

My cousin, Lily, screamed 'WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?', as she struggled to keep her round glasses on her face since the machine then began shaking.

_So this is what it's like to time travel? It's almost as epic as me! _I thought, looking around. I realized there was this cupboard in the time machine, which was probably filled with clothes and weapons.

'This is unbelievable!' Nova said out loud.

My cousins were a really fun bunch. I had many memories with them, a lot of the time we would watch films like Jurassic Park and Gravity. We even watched films about giant monsters, and when we discovered they were real after a bizarre news report, the world changed for us forever.

Finally, the machine calmed down.

'We have reached our destination,' U3X said.

'Oh my...' Nova and Lily whimpered at the same time.

I got off my seat, and walked towards the cupboard. My cousins followed me, as smoke wafted through the air. I opened the doors of the cupboard.

It was filled with weapons of practically every kind, and many clothes.

I took off my torn, blue jacket and put on a brand new, black leather jacket. It looked amazing with my purple flared jeans.

I then took off my glasses, and put on some sunglasses.

Lily put on a blue jacket (which looked a bit strange with her pink trousers) whilst Nova slipped on a grey hoodie (which went fine with her red trousers.)

We took a few weapons as well. I took a katana, and two plasma guns. Nova took a whip and one plasma gun, as Lily had a small knife and a plasma gun.

The door of the time machine slid open, and as the smoke cleared away, we looked outside in awe.

It was very dusty and dirty, but there were huge buildings! We had not seen a building in so many years. We slowly walked outside, and looked around. There were monsters in the city, but all these buildings were still standing! Compared to what things were like in the future, this was heaven.

'I need to explain a few things to you two. Our very existence has created an alternate reality. Things will be different in this timeline to the one we originate from. Now, you both need to stop the MUTO babies from dying. Find out what caused the explosion. If it was from a human, try to talk him out of it. Kill if you must, but that is a last resort. I need to stop Godzilla and the male from killing each other. Now go!' I said.

We both turned away, and left. My cousins followed the cries of the female MUTO, who was laying her eggs this very second. I heard Godzilla and the male screech, and I knew where I had to go.

As I walked over the rubble, I decided to give the male and female names. I mean, why should Godzilla have his own name and the MUTO's be called male and female? The male will be known as Hokmuto and the female as Femuto.

I was stopped by a man from the military.

'What are you doing? It's dangerous!' He said. 'There are monsters fighting, you could get crushed! Follow me, ma'am.'

'No thanks. I'm fine.'

'You have to come!' He exclaimed, grabbing me by the arm.

'No. I have a job to do. Trust me, it will be okay. I can stop them.'

He slowly let go of me, as I carried on walking towards the two monsters fighting.

They were huge! Unlike popular belief, Hokmuto was actually a lot bigger than thought, certainly bigger than Femuto. Godzilla snapped at the air, his jagged teeth dripping in blood. His huge spikes swayed through the air as he watched Hokmuto with threatening eyes. Hokmuto spread out his leathery wings, snarling as his red eyes flickered in ecstasy.

Saliva dripped from both of their maws, trying to predict their opponents next move.

'Stop!' I screamed at them. They couldn't hear me, as they stared at each other.

'You have to stop! NOW!'

They both turned their heads to face me. I began to send telepathic messages to them through my mind.

_You do not know me, but you both have to listen. _I said.

_Who are you? _They asked, tilting their heads.

_You do not know me. Not yet, at least. I am from the future!_

_Liar._

_No. Listen to me. _

_Leave, before we crush you, annoying insect! _Godzilla snarled.

_If you don't stop fighting, everything will die!_

There was a silence between us.

_What do you mean? Is this some joke? _Hokmuto growled.

_No. You have to stop fighting. Before _they _come. _They _will kill everything, unless you both work together to bring them down. They do not hesitate to kill any life form they see._

_Who's they?_ Both the monsters questioned.

_They're-_

Suddenly, I was cut off. Lightning crashed against the ground. Some huge spotlight right behind me shone against me.

'_They're _here. _They _came early...' I whimpered aloud.

Trembling, I turned, and saw a huge tripod behind me.

'FUCK! GODZILLA, HOKMUTO, RUN! THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO! NOT IF THEIR SHIELDS ARE UP!'

I quickly began to run back towards the time machine. Godzilla and Hokmuto both watched the tripod as it began to rise into the air. Then they knew that they had to get out of there.

Godzilla quickly moved towards the ocean, as Hokmuto flew away to find his mate.

As I ran, the tripod began to look around, then decided to chase after Godzilla, who had disappeared under the water. I could only pray the mighty kaiju survives his first encounter.

I heard the military around me scream, not knowing what they had just witnessed.

I finally reached the time machine, and hid inside.

But then I remembered.

My cousins were still out there.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Ford Brody

I ran through the smoke, sprinting towards the MUTO's nest, where my cousins were right now.

I saw Hokmuto talking to Femuto, whose attention was on her mate and not on her nest.

_These things have attacked us. Some insect of the future has told me that we must not kill Godzilla, but work together and bring down the bigger threat. _Hokmuto said, nuzzling his mate.

_If we must work with Godzilla, then that is what we will do. But, no matter what, we must still protect our nest, _The smaller Femuto cooed.

'Awwwww, so romantic!' I said.

They both turned to face me.

_You again? _Hokmuto said, growling.

_Sorry. I sent my cousins here to stop the deaths of your babies. In my timeline, all the kaiju die. Your babies were the first..._ I said.

_My babies... die? _Femuto questioned, with a hint of fear in her voice.

_Yes. But that's what I'm going to stop. Right now._

I walked into the MUTO nest. The two parents watched me.

There was a man inside. He seemed very annoyed, and my cousins were trying to calm him down. Small, glowing orange eggs glowed calmly, with small MUTO's encased inside.

'Please, leave! We cannot let you kill the offspring!' Nova exclaimed.

'What part of 'don't kill the babies' don't you understand?' Lily scowled.

'These babies are going to take over the world. It is my duty to stop them,' the man said.

_He wants to kill my babies!? How dare he! _Femuto snarled.

_Let me kill him for you. _Hokmuto moved his head forward, opening his jaws.

_Stop, Hokmuto... let me take care of this, _I said, looking at the man.

'Listen up, random guy-'

'My name is Ford Brody.'

'Okay, listen up Ford Brody. I don't know _where _you got the insane idea that you must kill these little babies, but I implore you not to do so. The first reason is that we need as many Kaiju as possible to fight a much bigger threat. The second reason is because I will shoot your ass if you even _attempt _to kill them. The third reason is because if I don't shoot your ass, I will allow these giant monsters to munch on your ass!'

The MUTO's growled, threateningly.

'I'm killing the babies, and there is nothing you can do!' Ford Brody shouted.

'Oh really?'

I took out my plasma gun, and shot him. He fell to the ground instantly.

'Yipee-ki-yay, motherfucker!' I said.

My cousins chuckled.

'She quoted Die Hard!' They snickered.

The MUTO's pulled a puzzled face.

_Yipee-ki... what?_

_Watch Die Hard and you'll understand._

Suddenly, Godzilla appeared, dripping in water.

_Hello, insect._

_Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! The name's Helene._

_Okay, Helene. The thing that attacked me is not dead. But it retreated. Just... just what kind of creature is this?_

_That was not a creature. That was a tripod. A machine used by these aliens to attack Earth. Get used to them, as there are going to be many more._

_Well, just what does it take to take them down?_

_A hell of a lot of strength._

**Okay, okay, I know it's weird that I made my character kill someone, but seriously, I just had to have that scene. Also, do note that this story will have some comedy (as well as serious moments.) And, for once, no tragic scenes AT ALL.**


	4. Survive

'Come on, guys! We have to get back to the machine!' I said, walking towards the exit of the MUTO nest.

My two cousins quickly followed me. I turned to the three monsters watching us with their big eyes.

_Good luck, you three. I hope you survive._

_We will be fine. You'd better survive, though... _Godzilla growled.

I chuckled, and left with my cousins.

We found the time machine and entered it.

'Hello,' U3X greeted us in a friendly manner.

'Yo!' Nova said.

'Hi. Do you have a camouflage mechanism?' I asked.

'I sure do. I'm the most advanced machine out there!'

The outside of the spherical vehicle became practically invisible. Even the inside became see-through.

'Helene... why did you get us out of there? You never explained it,' Lily said, tilting her head.

'The aliens attacked early. They're probably-'

I was interrupted by an ear-piercing, booming sound. It echoed throughout the city, and marked the start of a nonstop era of war.

The aliens were coming with even more tripods. I heard Godzilla stomp off to fight them, and the MUTO's lay low, trying to protect and hide their nest.

'We've done our job... what do we do now?' Nova questioned, looking outside, staring at the looming, three legged war machines.

'We must survive...' I said in my epically low voice.


	5. Kidnapped

_5 Years Later_

Humanity's fate had not been changed. Already, the worlds cities have already been demolished, with only a handful left standing. The army didn't exist anymore, and the government had been destroyed. Now, we had different groups of people working to survive. I was the leader of one (called The Epic Tribe Of Epicness, and yes, you may laugh). The fact that I was from the future had been accepted by everyone. There were around forty people in my tribe.

The great thing was, both Godzilla and the MUTO's were still alive. I hadn't seen any of them for over six months, and we had all become awesome 'friends' (if you wanna call it that). The MUTO babies had hatched, and many had grown. Their size ranged from as tall as a human to the size of their parents depending on their age. Also, ever since the babies left their nest, we decided to use it as our shelter. We would design technology. Hell, I have even created this vaccination which allows people to consume sunlight like a plant so we don't need actual food any longer. Sadly, my plasma guns ran out of energy over time (even my cousins had used up theirs) so we created a new gun which shoots out lasers that can slice right through you.

I lay on the ground with everyone else, sleeping. It was 1.47 in the morning, and I was dreaming about being in films like _Gravity _and _Interstellar._ That was when it happened. I heard the stomps of the tripods searching for survivors, and saw my cousin Lily sneaking outside the hideout, with her laser gun held out in front of her.

'Lily!' I hissed. 'Lily, what the fuck are you doing!?'

She quietly turned to me. 'I've had it with these machines... I have to attack them somehow...'

'Lily, are you nuts?! Get your ass back in here NOW!' I growled, trying not to grab the attention of the tripods.

U3X, who was also in the nest and was previously resting, heard our argument. He moved his round body towards Lily, hovering calmly above the sleeping individuals of my tribe.

'Lily, please come back inside,' He ordered.

She just shook her head, and carried on walking outside.

U3X then began to address me.

'She is close to being driven to insanity...'

I silently moved towards Lily, until a huge, bright spotlight shone down on her. She looked up, terror in her eyes, watching a tripod look down on her. Its loud horn boomed throughout the land.

I covered my ears, and instinctively ran to the sides of the nest, crouching down and hiding from the war machine.

Lily raised her gun and shot three lasers at the tripod, but they simply hit its shield, and bounced off. It knelt down, and picked her up.

I could barely move. Fear had taken hold of my body.

The tripod began to move away.

'Lily...' I whispered out, staring in horror as the tripod took her away.

'Lily!' I shouted, as I heard her cries of fear fill my ears. I ran towards the tripod, but it was much faster than me, taking long strides across the city.

'I'll find you, Lily. I won't let those fuckers kill you...' I growled, as I helplessly watched the tripod walk away.

I then walked back to the nest. They had kidnapped her, probably to experiment on her, or find out secrets.

I telepathically tried to contact any nearby monsters, hoping there could be some to hear me.

_Godzilla... Hokmuto... Femuto... and any other monsters... if you can hear this, I am asking for help. My cousin, Lily, has just been taken by the fucking aliens. I don't know what they will do to her, but what I do know is what I will do to those motherfucking sons of bitches. I am going to find my cousin, even if it means killing all the martians, one by one. I will not give up until I am dead. If you see my cousin, I beg you to help her, or at least help me find her. Either way, the aliens better beware, because I am willing to break every goddamn bone in my body if it means finding my cousin..._

**That last part was inspired by Taken (I know I did this in Separation, but that Taken scene is TOO EPIC!)**


	6. Leaving

Later on, at 5.00 am in the morning, everyone was awake. We were having a meeting about Lily's kidnapping, and were planning out what we were going to do.

'Helene, we have lost so many before yet you never acted like this,' A man with a black beard said. His name was Fred, and everyone knew he had already succumbed to insanity.

'That's because those people were already dead, now I have to go find my cousin,' I said.

'Then who will lead us while you are gone!?' A woman exclaimed.

'My good friend, Elsa, will lead you all. If I don't come back, then she will lead you permanently.'

'No. You are not going,' Fred growled.

'Yes, I am, nothing can stop me!' I snapped back.

Fred was insane because of the massive amount of trauma he has experienced (he saw his own mother have all her juices sucked out of her because of the tripods).

Fred quickly ran to me, screaming. I could tell from his wild expression that he wanted me dead. I grabbed my old plasma gun, and hit it against his head. He fell to the ground, and slowly looked up at me.

'I _am _leaving, you son of a bitch!' I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

Fred got up, and walked away from me, staring.

'Nova, you're coming with me. As for everyone else... you'd better survive.'

We began to leave to the exit, but I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. It was my friend, and surrounding her were all my other friends.

'We will miss your epicness,' she said, smiling.

'Don't worry. I'll make sure I'll return.'


	7. Virtual Reality

As Nova and I stood outside the nest, looking around, U3X floated towards us.

'Helene, I have decided to join you,' he said.

'Thank you.'

'Although, I do recommend you come inside and practice your skills in the virtual reality,' U3X recommended.

'Okay then.'

Nova and I entered the machine, and moved over to our seats. Some headsets dropped down right in front of us, being held up by a myriad of wires. I took my sunglasses off, and put on the headset.

All I saw was a blue screen with white letters that read 'Virtual Reality'. Even if you turned your head to the side, you would still see the screen and the words.

Suddenly, the screen disappeared, replaced by a very realistic computer generated landscape. It was just like the one my tribe live in, except this time, there were tripods and aliens littered everywhere. No one had ever seen an alien and lived to tell the tale, so we had no idea what they looked like. In the virtual reality, they were humanoid, very tall and had green skin, and many of them were cyborgs.

Nova and I quickly ran and hid in some rubble, watching the fake tripods.

'Come here, Nova!' I hissed. She crawled towards me.

Three aliens, dressed in a grey uniform and wearing dark helmets, walked towards our area. They carried large guns.

I took out my gun, and held it in my hands, as I squatted down. I slowly inched away from the aliens, along with Nova, carefully so that they didn't hear us.

Suddenly, one of them turned their head and saw us. It made clicking noises, probably alerting the others with its programmed alien dialect.

Nova and I quickly got up, and I shot a laser at one of the aliens. It hit his head, and scarlet blood spurted out of the now headless neck of the alien.

We quickly ran away from the extra-terrestrials.

You may have noticed I am acting careless. This is because this is all fake and doesn't even come close to the amount of fear you feel when you are experiencing real aliens and tripods.

Two tripods turned around to face us. As we sprinted from them, they charged up their lasers, and shot them at us. The screen turned red, with white letters saying 'You died'.

Nova and I took off our headsets.

'You failed,' U3X said.

'I know. But that's not going to stop me. Let's go.'


	8. U3X 9000

**Just so you know, this chapter is going to have some comedy.**

'Helene, wait!' Nova said, urgently.

'What is it?' I asked, watching her, intrigued.

'You forgot to look awesome! Just look at your normal blue jacket and your completely average jeans!'

'Oh my, you're right!' I exclaimed. I quickly changed into my other clothes- a blue leather jacket, with black flared jeans. Not to forget, some sunglasses.

'U3X, Let's start moving!'

The machine began to go onwards, as it also initiated its invisibility device.

'U3X, is it okay if I change your voice?' I asked, as an idea popped into my head.

'What will you make me sound like?'

'The HAL9000.'

'Okay then'

I quickly logged onto the computer screens in the machine, and began to edit the AI's voice, making it into the iconic, eerie voice of HAL. HAL was my favorite AI from any film ever made (tying in with a few others of course.) I then even proceeded to make HAL's creepy eye, putting it onto the wall of U3X.

'From now on, you will be called U3X 9000!' Nova joked, smiling.

'Haha...' U3X replied, sarcastically, in his new and epic voice. Nova then stopped smiling, and looked at me.

'Do you think Lily will be okay?' Nova asked, as she looked outside. One tripod walked around in the horizon, but it wasn't going to notice us any time soon.

'Yes. After all, we _will _find her. No matter what.'

'...I hope I see my sister again...' Nova whimpered, quietly. You could truly hear the amount of fear and concern she felt.

'U3X, can you see if Lily is anywhere nearby with your radar?' I ordered, folding my arms.

'Of course... there is no sign of her. She has been taken far away.'

'Do you have any idea where?'

'Not a clue.'

Finding my cousin was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

**Sorry... I just had to include U3X's voice changing to the HAL9000... because HAL IS JUST TOO EPIC! But don't worry, if you aren't too fond of the comedy there won't be too much after this point.**


	9. Vexilox

**This particular chapter was inspired by these cool idea's Lord Destryuk put in his reviews.**

After a few hours of floating around, we both tried to pass the time by watching films. We were bored to death, even though we loved movies, and we wanted to go outside, but were too afraid since the tripods could appear at any moment. We were in the middle of the forest.

We heard a roar from outside. Both of us ran out of the machine, and saw Hokmuto.

_Hello, Hokmuto, _I said, looking up at the huge MUTO.

He quickly looked down.

_Hello Helene. Hello Nova. What are you two up to?_

_We are searching for Lily. She has been taken by the aliens._

_That's terrible! And before you ask, I have seen no sign of her._

_Dammit!_

I heard a rustling noise from one of the bushes. I quickly ran to the machine and grabbed my laser gun, then slowly proceeded to the tall bush.

'Get behind me, Nova.'

She did as she was told. Hokmuto also watched the bush.

I pointed my gun at whatever was moving, as Nova trembled behind me. Three red eyes looked straight at us, as if it was searching through our souls.

_Oh, fuck... _I thought.

_What is it? Should I kill it? _Hokmuto asked, raising up his front limb, placing it a few meters above the bush.

_No, no. Let's see what this guy wants._

'Hey! Who are you? I asked.

No reaction. Those eyes just stared at us.

'You'd better not call any tripods over. These guns work amazingly well. Plus my monster friend here will munch on your face if you attack.'

A strange figure came out. Nova and I gasped in shock.

It was a two meter tall alien. It had a fish-like head, with small teeth, and two pairs of four clawed arms. Its legs resembled that of a dinosaur, and it had a small tail. It was covered in dull brown scales. It had two sails running down its back, but they were not made out of skin or bone, they were made out of pure glowing energy.

I pointed my gun at it.

'What do you want from us?' I growled. If it was hostile, it would have attacked already. It didn't seem like it was against us.

'Helene Oskanian. I am here to help you,' It said.

'Why do you want to help us?' I asked, lowering my gun.

'I cannot say... yet. But I can tell you a few things. I am not a martian, but an alien from the fifth dimension.'

'The fifth dimension!? What's it like?' I asked, getting excited. Even Hokmuto seemed intrigued.

'I can't really describe it to you. Humans are not smart enough to understand it. But, I must say in the forth dimension I look very very different. Now, back to what I was telling you, you have to know that the martian's government is collapsing. Many want peace with the humans, but many more want war. And so, this is what happened. I would like to join you on your journey.

'How do we know we can trust you...?' Nova asked.

'You can't. But you also can't do anything to change my mind.'

'Well, if you're coming with us, we should know your name.'

'My name is Vexilox.'

'Vexilox? Why is that name so alien?' Nova snickered.

'Yes, Vexilox is my name.'

_Wow, Nova is quite immature... _Hokmuto snorted.

_I know, I know. I guess we should leave now. _I said.

_You do realize I too can hear your conversation? _Vexilox said.

_Okay, okay, now let's go. Hokmuto, do you want to tag along?_

_Sorry, I need to find some nukes to give to my mate and to my offspring if I see them. If I see Lily, I well help her._

_Okay, see ya around! And thanks._

'We should go now,' Vexilox said.

'What was that about?' Nova asked, looking at me.

'That's none of your business...' I muttered as we entered U3X.

**Vexilox is the character inspired by Lord Destryuk's idea. Please review!**


	10. Another Tribe

All three of us rested in the machine, watching more awesome films, until we came across a city. We looked outside the machine.

'Vexilox, is there a way for you to contact Lily? Or at least figure out where she is?' I asked, still gazing at the city with shocked eyes. Many buildings had fallen, but some where still standing!

'I am trying to sense her existence right now,' Vexilox said, as the two sails made of energy flickered slightly on his back.

'Wow... I can barely remember the last time I saw a building...' Nova gasped in awe.

'But it's so quiet. It's rather eerie,' I replied, still staring outside.

We floated past a supermarket. 'Stop, U3X, I want to get some supplies,' I said.

'Why? You can absorb energy from the sun.'

'When I say supplies I mean sweet things, like chocolate.'

I took my laser gun, as U3X slowed to a stop. Nova, Vexilox and I went outside.

We entered the large doors of the supermarket. Not surprisingly, much of the food had been taken, but we still walked around the aisle, inspecting the empty rows of nothingness.

'Look for anything. We need as many items as possible,' I said.

We split up, and looked around. I heard strange shuffling sounds, and heard Nova scream.

I ran to see what was going on. I found her, surrounded by humans pointing their guns at her.

'Who are you? Get out of here before we kill you!' They exclaimed, glaring at her.

Vexilox appeared, and even more humans came, moving towards him. Using some strange force, he rooted their legs to the ground, and slowed all their movements to a stop.

'Let my cousin go,' I growled, pointing my laser gun at the people near Nova.

One of them turned to me, as the others still threatened Nova.

'Who the fuck are you?' He said, in a threatening manner.

'I said let her go!'

He quickly pointed his own gun at me.

'OR WHAT?!' He shouted. He was trying to scare me, but that _really _doesn't work.

'Or I'll blow your damn head off!' I shouted back. I knew I was being far more violent than usual (it was as if I wasn't myself), but that's the reason why you shouldn't threaten someone I care for.

'Stop!' Someone said. All the people backed away, including the ones Vexilox had stopped.

A man with black hair, in his thirties, appeared, watching everyone.

He turned to me.

'Who are you? Don't worry, I am not going to kill you.'

'I am Helene Oskanian. My cousin over there is Nova and the alien is called Vexilox. Don't worry, he's with us. Plus he's not even a martian.'

'How do you know you can trust him?'

'Because I would have killed them already if I was against them,' he suddenly replied, as his three red eyes stared at the man.

'Helene, I think I have heard of you... aren't you the time-travelling leader of The Epic Tribe Of Epicness?' He asked, snickering slightly.

'Yes I am.'

'Then I guess you can join us, if that's why you came.'

'I have only come for supplies. I am on a journey. My cousin has been kidnapped, and I must find her. But I don't mind staying a few days, so Vexilox can try to detect her,' I said.

'All right.'


	11. We All Knew What It Was

All the humans and I sat around in a circle, with Vexilox on my left and Nova on my right.

'So tell me,' I said, holding on to a packet of Dorito's. 'What's the name of your tribe?'

'We are The Peaceful Tribe Of Peacefulness. My name is Jack and I have been leading this tribe for five years after our original leader was vaporized by a tripod.'

'Interesting... Vexilox, have detected found Lily?'

'Not yet, Helene.'

'Well... any of you guys want to introduce yourselves to me?' I said, gesturing to the others in the tribe.

The one who had argued with me when I was trying to save Nova looked at me.

'I'm sorry for threatening your cousin... my name is Max. I regret being so rude...' He said, quietly.

'It's okay. I'm sorry for saying I'd 'blow you damn head off',' I replied.

'Well... how come some buildings are still standing?' I asked, carrying on the conversation.

'Well, Hokmuto hangs around here quite a lot and has taken down many tripods. He's pretty much protecting his home,' Jack spoke.

No wonder I saw him not too long ago.

'Do you know the whereabouts of Godzilla? Or Femuto?' I asked, curious.

'Femuto _has _to be nearby, since her mate is here. But for Godzilla, I don't know. He's probably in the ocean. Rumor has it that new monsters have been popping up all over the world to protect a certain continent.'

_Well well well. I wonder if that's why those three never left this continent... _I thought.

'Rumor is that Anguirus, Varan and Kumonga protect South America, Rodan, Gigan and Spacegodzilla defend Europe, Mothra, Orga and King Ceasar defend Asia, Baragon, Destroyah and Megalon protect Africa, while Manda, Jet Jaguar and Battra protect Austrailia. Of course, we currently have no idea what they look like...'

Suddenly, a horrendously loud horn was emitted by something outside. We heard loud thumps. Something was coming...

And we all knew what it was.


End file.
